Home Sweet Home
by Relya Lestrange
Summary: It's ours, you know? It's ours. Yours and mine. And it will be forever.
1. Prologue

_**''**__**Home sweet Home**__**''**_

**-PROLOGUE-**

It was raining.

The house was outlined against the horizon, hidden by a twisted tree that had already lost all its leaves, almost invisible in the darkness of the evening.

It had a look of ancien elegance, even if the walls, made of white wood, were chipped and ruined, and on the columns before the main entrance there were many cracks.

The whole building seemed to be unstably balanced, as if it had to fall all of a sudden; but, at the same time, it was imposing, and vaguely disquieting.

Everything was plunged into darkness. From the big windows on the ground, stained and wet by the rain, it was impossible to see anything.

Neverthless, looking more closery, in a small room on the first floor a faint and flickering light seemes to quiver through a narrow window, barely illuminating a little figure leaning out.

From a distance, and with all the darkness, and the rain, it was impossible to observe her clearly. But even in this way, it was evident her face was pale, and she had long, blond hair, that framed her thin body.

The little girl closed her eyes.

_It's ours, you know?_

She slitly shook with a shiver, and she weakly held her arms around her body, like she wanted to shelter herself from a sudden cold.

_It's ours. Yours and mine. And it will be forever._

The small figure waited for an istant, then she slowly walked away from the window; after a few seconds, she had totally disappeared inside the dark house.

«I know».


	2. Private Property

**CHAPTER 1**

**PRIVATE PROPERTY**

The rain splashed loudly against the semi-opened window. Siting comfortably along the winodw's the ledge inside the dry hotel room, sat a man, staring at the muddy landscape, entirely absorbed by his thoughts.

«Dean, you're making it raining inside».

The voice of his brother, who was looking at him half-amused and half-annoyed, took quickly him back to reality: jumping up from his position, Dean Winchester closed the window and then flopped onto one of the two beds in the room after grabbing some poteto chips from the bedside table.

That damn rain was making him crazy.

It had been three days they had stayed inside that hotel, on a remote road near the remoter small town of Ashland, with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs and hitting on the maid.

Or, at last, as far as he was concerned.

Sam, indeed, seemed to always be quite busy. He was spending all day on his computer, or thumbing through the pages of his father's diary. Idleness bothered him more than it did with Dean: even if the world was swarming with crimes and murders of any kind, finding something that could interest them wasn't easy. Not at all.

How many newspapers imply that there is an intervention of supernatural forces in normal everyday crimes? None. No, for picking out those types of cases it took time and patience, as well as a very careful eye. All things that Dean seemed to lack.

Dean though nostalgically of his father. He was really a great hunter. He would recognize the situation, choose how to proceed, and after a few days, the situation would have been dealt with, and he would be ready to start over again. He always knew what to do. He would never had been three days right in the middle of nothing.

Sam, anyway, was a valuable substitute. He was really excellent in doing all the terrible work of research. The simple thought of having to do it himself scared the brother.

«Did you find anything?» said Dean with the mouth half full of chips. It was his daily refrain, or more often the question that he asked every ten minutes despite Sam's continuous intimidation for Dean to shut up, and let him work in peace, _at least._

But this time his answer was different.

«I think so» he said, turning the laptop's screen toward Dean. Dean immediately got up from the bed and sat down beside Sam, listening. «Look at that article: "_An abandoned house scares Ironwood's residents_". _After the death of its previous owners, three people claiming to the property went missing...__ the building seems inacessible... in the whole town people are talking about ghosts...' _what do you think?» Sam asked, raising his head toward the brother.

«I think that finally we've find a good job» commented Dean with a little smile while gulping down an handful of chips. «Ironwood... it isn't far from here, is it?»

Sam shook his head. «Just a couple of hours away» he said before putting away his laptop. He let out a soft sigh as he stood to look out the window. Outside, rain didn't want to give them reprieve and drumed loader than ever on the pavementin a a drench taht seemes infinite.

«Let's go» he said after a second and then followed Dean outside, ready to leave for the umpteenth time.


	3. Unwelcome visits

**CHAPTER 2**

**UNWELCOME VISITS**

«How long until we arrive darling?» asked a woman, who was taking a critical look at her reflection in a mirror.

«Just a few minutes Susanne, honey» answered the man sitting next to her, in a exhausted tone. He was concentrating on the wet road, through the back and forth motion of the windshield wipers.

«Thank goodness. The trip has been terrible, just _terrible_! With all this rain...» she complained. She kept silent for the time it took her to put on her lipstick, which was shocking bright pink, and then she started again with her shrill voice.

«Why must my beloved sister live in this out-of-the-way place? I always told her to move into the city. It would have been more confortable for both of us but, she was always so obstinate...» She interrupted herself again by putting blush on her cheeks but, even the heavy make-up she was wearing was unable to hide that she was well on in years.

«You already told that honey» the husband one said, lifting his eyes to the sky. His wife ignored him.

«I hope the girl will not be like her, or I wouldn't know how to continure. You think she we'll be happy to see us Bill?» she asked worriedly.

«Of course she will. Who can miss the company of a delicious woman like you?» he answered. He was very sarcastic, but Susanne didn't notice.

«Oh, you've always been a gentleman, darling. Well, you must be right. Every child of her age is happy to have a responsible adult on her side... oh, we have arrived!» she exclaimed, seeing her husband had slowing down. «Yes, I see the house. Good heavens, it's really _horrible_! How could that poor little girl live here all this time and... what was that?» she screeched suddently.

All of a sudden, their car trembled as if being shaken by something.

«I don't now honey» said Bill, worried. «Maybe it's just...»

The car shook again. Stronger. There was no doubt now that the cause was coming from outside of the car.

«My God Bill! Do something!» screamed Susanne terrified, huddling up against the back of the seat.

There was a third shake, that this time did not stop.

Under them, the earth split in two, and started gaping open. The car shook and began slipping into the cracks in the earth. Something indefinable, resembling a branch or a claw, came fron the underground enveloping the car. One last shake, and the car began sinking deeper underground.

Susanne was screaming and beating her fists againts the window trying to get out, but the car was already half submerged into the ground, and was going further down in to the blackness. Next to her, Bill let himself slide on the seat, his eyes closed as his heart beat loudly.

In the house in front of them, looking at the awful show, there was a little girl hidden under a window. She had the hands over her ears so she could not hear the screams of the woman, but on her face there wasn't a trace of surprise, or even fear. In fact, it was pervaded by a dark resignation.

The scene ended as quickly as it had begun. After a couple of seconds the red body of the car was alread swallowed by the ground. Another second, and it was entirely hidden by the mud while rain and the wind erased any trail of the travelers.


	4. Truth, dare, double dare

**CHAPTER 3**

**TRUTH, DARE, DOUBLE DARE**

«Here we are» Dean said, parking his car with a very extreme manoeuvre that made several pedestrians on the sidewalks startle and run for safety.

Sam lift his eyes, without saying a word, clearly resigned to the idea that the brother would never change his driving style. But after seeing where they had parked, he frowned.

«At the police station?» he ansked, surprised. «Why don't we take a look at that house, first?»

«There's enough time for everything» answered Dean calmly. «First we'll ask for a little information. Better safe than sorry, right?» he asked amused.

«And what's your plan for getting this informations?» Sam asked cautiously. «It will be absolutely illegal like always, I'm guessing»

«You guess right» said his brother. From his pocket he took out two of his many fake ID cards, and threw one at Sam.

Sam caught it with both hands and looking at it he said: «So I will become this mister Dodge?» he asked as he raised his eyebrowns. «You don't lack imagination, I see»

«Inventiveness is necessary for two new policemen like us» Dean said with a pleased smile. «Come on, let's go»

Not quite two minutes later, they found themself in the office of a captain Redstone who, sat confortably on a cushioned seat behind a desk, was examinating their credentials doubtfully.

«So you are agents Jason Turles and William Dodge?» he asked, eying them up and down. «And you come from...?»

«From the district of Winconsin» Dean answered inmediately. It seems that he studied well for his part. «They sent us to investigate about... the disappearance of Albert Dalloway, Charles and Tina Wocks, since your research hasn't achieved any results yet».

Dean's tone was too much intimidating, at least to Sam. So much that he felt duty bound to stomp Dean's foot to remind him to be more kind. He saw Dean scrunch his eyes to keep him from swearing. Sam stopped himself from smiling.

«Well, we didn't find them if that's wgat your asking» said the captain. Luckily he was too busy reading some documents to notice what had transpired between the brothers. «However, you can say to Winconsin's district that we're perfectly able to manage the situation alone»

«It doesn't seem like that to our superiors» said Dean in a veiled threat. «They think...»

«They think that maybe you would like some help, that is why they asked us to come» Sam interrupted the brother, before the situations could worsen.

«Ironwood is not even in your jurisdiction» said the captain, quite annoyed. «We are in the Michigan!»

«Oh... ahem... but we are very close» Sam said giving Dean a dirty look. Geography, he though, was not a matter of opinion. «Listen, we are really interested in help you. we...»

«We were friends of one of the pepole missing. Albert Dalloway» improvised his brother, with a look of suffering. He was really convincing. «So we asked to run this case, but if you don't want...»

«Oh, well, that changes everything!» replied Redstone astonished, changing his entire attitude. «If there's a friendly tie... I can't deny you... you should say it early»

«I was sure you would understand us» said Dean. «Now, if you can tell us something more about the disappareances...»

«Of course... of course... make yourself at home» said the captain pointing to two seats. «So, what do you want to know?»

«Something about the building, if possible» answered Sam hastily. «Who does it belong to? Were there any links between the house and the people missing?»

«Well, alright... the house» Redstone said nervously. «It belonged to a married couple, William and Katherine Everlyne. They had been living there for about ten years, with their daughter Jane. They never seemed to have any problems... Their house was away from the city, but they used to come into Ironwood to shop. They got along well with everyone. Then a year ago, they died».

«How?» Dean asked immediately.

«An awful accident» explained Redstone shaking his head. «They were in their home, when one of the beams gave way, and they were buried in the rubble»

The captain heaved a sigh. «The house was unsafe... your friend Albert, as you surely know...» hes stopped himself for a second, and the two brothers nodded with an air of knowdledge. «He was a engineer, and he was sent to inspect the property, but... it seems that he never reached the house. I'm sorry» he said, and Dean looked down so sadly that Sam started wondering if this Albert Dalloway had really been his friend.

«As far as the Wocks are concerned, they were William's relatives, and within a month of his death they were to move into the house and adopt Jane, but we have not been able to find them. That is until just this morning, when there were some new developments»

«Really? What?» Sam asked.

Captain Redstone handed the boys the photos of a middle aged couple. The woman, Dean noticed with a grimace, wore too much make-up.

«Bill and Susanne Ottar» stated the policeman. «She was the late Katherine's sister, and when they found out what had happened, they want to make sure that Jane was cared for. They left their home yesterday evening, to reach the house, but I'm afraid they have disappeared too».

«But... this daughter, Jane» started Sam, confused «where is she? I mean, after her parents' death...?»

«She's missing, too» Redstone answered curt. «Nobody had seen her since. And to think that she's the legitimate owner of the house now...» he said in a low voice.

«Really?» asked Dean amazed.

«The Everlyne's will» answered the captain «said that, in case of their death, the house would go to their first-born... or to his guardian».


	5. Evening Tea

**CHAPTER 4**

**EVENING TEA**

«To sum up» Sam said for the umpteenth time while Dean, next to him, snorted exasperated. «After Everlyne died, the house passed to the daughter, who disappeared, and now everone that tries to approch, suddently vanish into thin air»

«Exactly» nodded his brother, tired. He already heard that speech like a thousand times since they left from police station.

«And where are we supposed to go, now?» asked Sam, nodding his head toward the makeshift road through the windshielf, where the rain still drumed, ceaseless.

«To the house, obviously» said Dean, with a little grin. «Maybe we'll desappear too. Who knows?»

Sam couldn't undestand what his brother found so enjoyable in the situation, but he gave up and said, in a low voice: «Be careful»

Dean ignored him and he stepped harder on the accelerator, turning up the volume of the radio with an air of a calmness. The younger brother couldn't understand how Dean could stay so _relaxed_, always.

The trip continued on in near silence as Sam read the notes he took during the conversation with Redstone, sometimes thumbing through the pages of his father's diary, as if to take his cue from it. Dean was humming.

After a few minutes, he spoke again.

«We are almost here» Dean said, pointing to a big mansion a short distance from them. Even from that distance, the building had something imposing and stately about it that Sam didn't like, at all. «That's strange, we haven't had any problem yet»

«Don't speak too soon» said Sam, who still felt vaguely in danger.

But Dean was right. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Even when they pulled in the front of the ancien house parking in the middle of a big patch of mud and earth that was studded with gnarled trees.

They exited from the car, sheltering themselves with their jackets. They stipped for only a few seconds to admire the mansion. It was really old and made entirely by wood that once was white. Both floors of the house were full of windows that looked into as many rooms that were pitch black.

«Scary, isn't it?» said Dean with an amused smile. «Come on, let's go».

They came to the main door, going up the two or three worn steps, and Sam knocked.

«What are you doing?» his brother exclamied, incredulous. «That is an abondoned house, and you are _knocking_?»

Sam grumbled. «Look at that, Dean. There's a light on. There must be someone inside».

The brother keep himself from replying, because, _actually_, there was a little light coming from one of the rooms. And in confirm Sam's word, a thin voice answered them.

«Come in!»

The brothers pushed the door, that was already slightly open, and they went through a narrow corridor, in the direction of the light. They came into a room down the hall without consulting one another and they went in.

They were into a little kitchen: and, sitting next to a whitewood table, deep in sipping a cup of tea, there was the strangest little girl they had ever see.

She was pale, unnaturaly pale so and her slight face brought out her enormous blue eyes, with shadows undernaeth them. Her hair was blonde, and it fell untidily down her back. She was dressed strangely, giving the impression of a antique, creepy doll that had ran away from an old toy shop.

The child looked at them. She lowered the cup putting it on the table, and smiled, tilting her head.

«Good evening» she said, in a frail, but decided voice. «May I ask who you are?»

They were so astonished that they needed a couple of seconds to respond with a comprehensible answer.

«I... I am Sam, and that's my brother, Dean» he answered, without taking his eyes off her.

The little girl seems to not hear him. «My name is Jane Everlyne» she said calmly, and the two brothers exchanged a meaningful look.

It fell silent. Sam's brain was working feverishly, trying to understand, while Dean was still gaping at the child, confused.

Jane spoke again.

«You know, I've never had many guest, so I'm not an expert at good manners» she said, slowly. «But I guess I should at least ask you to sit down. Make yourself at home» she said, pointing to two chairs in front of hers.

The two brothers were quick to obey.

«So... ahem... Jane» said Sam, hesitant. «You're here... all alone?»

She waited a few seconds before answering. «Let's say yes» she said.

«And there's not some adults that take care of you? A guardian, so we can talk to him?» he asked again.

The girl shook her head. «No, there's only me» she said strongly, like she wanted to clarify the concept once and for all.

«And... yours parents?» asked Dean, as Sam kicked him under the table. _Your parents_? What kind of a question was that, if they already knew that they died an year before?

Jane, however, keep her look unchanged. «I don't think my parents are going to come back» she said, and her voice trembled a little.

«I'm sorry» Sam said at once, trying to caress her hand, or at least touch her, but she stood quickly.

«I'm sorry, too» she said. «I don't want to seem rude, but can I ask you to avoid that topic, please?»

Sam and Dean nodded immediately. «Yes, excuse us» said Sam, surprised by the child ability to string along them.

«Never mind» Jane started sipping her tea agian, but she stopped, pensive. «Good manners say that it's not polite to drink when there is not enough to share. I would offer you some tea, but there is hardly enough for me»

«Dont' worry» said Dean, waving his hand to dismiss the thought. «Listen, how can you live here without anyone who looks after you?»

«Like everybody, I guess» the child said with a twisted smile. «I eat, I drink, I sleep... the usual things»

«And you never think that... you need someone? Someone with you, to takes care of you?» Sam asked.

Jane wasnt' looking at them anymore. She finished her tea and she set down the cup on the table. When she spoke, her voice had an angry tone that the brother didn't like ar all.

«Really, I don't want to be unkind with the only person that I ever met in all this time» she said, and her blue eyes twinkled. «But your in my house, and that makes you my guest. And seeing that you are starting to annoy me, I beg you to go away». She stopped herself for a second, that she added: «Obviously, only if I am not too impolite»

«Oh, yes, of course, we're just leaving» said Dean, standing up and starting toward the door but Sam, reaching the brother, stopped him by taking his arm.

«What are you doing, you want to leave her here?» he asked, surprised, in a low voice.

«Well, what's your suggestion?» he wishpered, raising his eyebrowns.

«I... I don't know, anything else! We can't leave, she's too little for living alone!» Sam protested.

«Come on, she survived until today, she keep doing it without us» said Dean sceptically.

«And what about the case? The missing people?»

«Sam, if we stay here, we would just bother her even more, and I don't think that's the best way to make her trust us!» Dean murmured annoyed.

«You're right» Sam said, surprised by his own words, before turning himself towards Jane. «Now... now we are leaving, but, who knows? Maybe you'll see us again» he said, trying to smile encouragingly.

The girl didn't seem too delighted.

«And... maybe you need something?» asked Sam after a moment of reflection.

When she heard that, Jane immediately jumped from her chair and came next to them.

«Oh, yes!» she exclaimed, passionatly. «I need food! There weren't much here, and now it's already finished...»

«But, what have you been eating all this time?» Dean asked, surprised.

«The food in the reserve in the underground room» the child answered, and when she saw their confused expression, she said: «The underground room! The room where we go if there's an earthquake or a cyclone...mom and dad filled it with food, but now it is all gone. For two days I have had nothing to eat but only the tea».

Dean was simply astonished at the idea of a human being, a child, who could survive thanks to tea bags for two days, was beyond his comprehension.

«All right, we'll try to bring you all that we can» Sam said, and he can't help showing that he was worried.

«Thank you a lot» she said, and for the first time, a real, radiant smile brighted her face. «And... oh, wait!»

Jane ran away from the room, and when she came back, she had a little box made of porcelain in her hands, like a case. She opened it, and she took out of it a couple of banknotes.

«This is for your charges» she explained, giving them to Dean, who was really incredulous.

«I can't understand you, Jane» said Sam, looking at her confused. «You have the money... why haven't you just gone shopping?»

The smile on Jane's face vanished. She closed the box slowly, and only when she leaded it upon a shelf, she looked again towards the two brothers.

«I can't going outside the house» she said. «And now, go away, and goodbye».

And, sitting again at the table, she didn't speak again, until the two brothers closed the main door behind them.


	6. Law Affairs

**CHAPTER 5**

**LAW AFFAIRS**

The brothers heading down the silent road, when the rain finally ceased. Little by little, the sun begins to make it's apperance evaporating the rain pleasantly as they drove.

«So?» Sam asked after a few minutes. It was the first time that either of them spoke since they had left the house.

«So what?» Dean replied absently.

«What do you think about this?» the brother asked again, observing Dean's reaction.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, saying nothing for a few moments then he simply said: «We just don't know enough». He didn't seem too much worried about the question.

«And now where are we headed?» Sam asked as he seen that they headed back into town.

«To the hotel of course!» the brother replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. «Where do you want to go? We haven't even had dinner yet. We'll work tomorrow, Sammy.».

Sam looked at him, surprised. «But it isn't even nine yet!» he exclaimed, frowning. «We need to examine the...»

«I don't tell you what to do, but look, I'm _really_ hungry» the brother interrupted him. «And I want to examine anything right now but a big hamburger. And then...» he suddenly stopped himself from talking. «Oh no, and now what do they want?»

«What are you talking about?» Sam asked, confused, but he undestood everything as he leaned out the window.

In front of their hotel's door, there were two police cars. Sam hoped they weren't there for something that concerned them, but he didin't build his hopes up too high. As the policemen saw them, Sam and Dean saw Redstone get out of one of the cars and gestured for them to stop.

Lifting his eyes, Dean pulled up and got out of the car with a calmness that seemed natural.

«Ehy, officer, there's a problem?» he asked calmly.

«The both_ of you._ That's the problem!» Redstone exclaimed as he came closer to the brothers. About ten officers were in a hurry to surround them. «Who do you think you're dealing with here? Fake names! Forged ID cards! Impersonating a official!»

«Dean, I won't say that I warned you, but...» Sam started under his breath.

«...You warned me» the brother muttered. He spoke to the captain: «Listen, we can explain everything, really»

«I don't care about yours explainations! Follow me in the police station, both of you!» Redstone ordened, glaring angrily at them.

Leaving the Impala parked in the middle of the parking lot, they both got into one of the police cars, and was sriving back to the police station.

Dean seemed just bored, like he was following a daily routine. Sam couldn't stop loooking at him half-surprised, half-angry.

When they arrived at the police station, Redstone threw them into a white interrogation room, making them sit at a table as he stand there looking at them grimly. He then started to bombard them with questions.

«What is going on in your head? What business do you have in this town? Why does that house interest you so much?» Redstone had began to shout so loud that the brothers would probably no even been heard if they were inclined to answer.

Maybe Dean could remain calm and unreadable but Sam just couldn't help himself from having a guilty expression imprinted on his face. In the end, when the captain had stopped shoting long enough to catch his breath, Dean menaged to interrupt him.

«Jane Everlyne is still in that house. She's not missing» he stated calmly, like it was a well known fact.

Listening to the words Dean was speaking , Redstone seemed to deflate. «W-what?» he muttered, confused. «And how can you now that?»

«We went there» Sam said at once. «Just a few hours ago. And... we also spoke to her. She's fine. She has been living there alone since her folks died»

The policeman seemed confused and didn't know how to respond. After muttering a lot to himself, he leaned out of the door and he yelled: «Stonehead!»

A young man not much older than twenty rushed in standing to attention. «Yes Captain!» he exclaimed as he puffed his chest out.

«I want you to go immediately to the old Everlynes' place, where a girl named Jane is living, and bring her here... use force, if it's necessary!» Redstone ordered.

«No!» Sam coulnd't help himself from interjecting.

The captain looked at him furiously. «I beg your pardon?» he asked as he clinched his teeth.

Sam found himself with all eyes on him. Includig Dean's. The brother seemed to not have understood Sam's outburst either. Sam addressed himself to Redstone, looking directly at him.

«You can't send him to that house, it's too dangerous. He's going to disappear, just like all the others!» he said as he suddenly understood no one was going to believe him.

Redstone, as a matter of fact, bursted into a harsh laugh. «And could you tell me why? And while you are at it tell me why are you are still here perfectly safe?» he asked, spitefully.

Sam wished he had the answer for that. Unfortunately, he had been wondering exactly the same thing since they left the mansion.

«You know what I think?» the captain went on to say, threatening. «I think you are trying to hide something from us. Stonehead, go... and while you're at it, have a look around!»

Triumphant, he laughed again. As the young man went out, he talked again to the two brothers. «And for you, you'll stay here until you tell me the truth about you!»

Looking at the boys for the last time, Redston left closing the door behind him.

When the captain had vanished from their view, Dean leaned on the table. «Well, Sammy, it seems we're going to have a lot of time to think about it now» he said, as he closed his eyes.

«Don't joke» he answered, seriously. «We cant' waste time. It's a urgent situation! That officier Stonehead... he will be hurt if we don't stop him!»

«Well, maybe we can get Redstone to believe us» the brother calmly said.

«Dean!»

«Alright, then» Dean looked at him, attentive. «When you find a way to get out of here, let me know. Meanwhile, goodnight»

And, after saying this, Dean leaned onto the table and yawning, closed his eyes a second time.


	7. Provisional freedom

**CHAPTER 6**

**PROVISIONAL FREEDOM**

«Dean! Dean, wake up!»

Sam shook his brother for the third time, who after stretching, got up from the table.

«Mmm... where are we?» Dean asked confused. Clearly he had been lost in his own dreamland.

«At the police station».

At those words, Dean seemed to wake up at once and he had a quick look around.

«No!» His eyes narrowed as he angrily said. «Don't tell me that son of a bitch keep us here all the night!»

«He did it» Sam replied tiredly. He did not have the hearts to argue after being locked up all night.

«You stayed awake the whole time?» Dean asked him surprised, like he noticed that.

«No. No... I slept» the brother answered hurrily. «A bit» he added after Dean shot him a sceptical look.

Dean yawned as he stood up from the table. «Well, I hope someone will be gracious enough to bring us something to eat. Especially since the _Captain_ didn't even bring us dinner. Oh look, speak of the devil...!» he exclaimed as he saw Redstone approaching.

The officier went into the room and looked at them for a long a time, with a small smile on his face that irritated both of the brothers.

«So» Redsone spoke after he was satisfied. «Did you two have a good night?»

«Wonderful» Dean replied sarcastically. «Not much to said for the accomodation but, the staff has been kind».

For a moment it seemed that the captain was going to aswer to the remark, but thought better of it and continued by saying: «Who knows, maybe something to tell me will come to mind».

Sam sighed. «What do you want to know?» he asked exasperated.

«Something truthful about the two of two. What are you doing here? Why are you interested in this little girl? What business do you have in that house?». Redstone fired questions at them, looking them directly in the eyes.

«Let me ask a question, instead» Dean interrupted. «Did that boy Stonehead reach his destination?».

The captain seemed to be taken off guard. «He... well, really... he encountered some problems, and he came back» he answered embarassed.

«What kind of problems?» asked Sam.

«Radio interference... his car breaking down, we didn't want to risk it so... but that has nothing to do with it!» the captain interrupted himself angrily. «Your situation bears no relation to that house!»

«Yes, it does!» Sam insisted. «Captain, that house is dangerous, nobody must even approach it! How is it that you still do not realize that? All those people missing are not coincidences! Something was about to happen to that officier, and you know it!»

«Foolishness!» Redstone exclaimed furiously. «Stonehead's car was simply out of action, and that's all! This afternoon he will leave again and he will bring that girl here, whether you like it or not!»

Dean and his brother exchanged a look.

«Listen, you must...» started Dean but he was once again interrupted.

«I will not hear your silliness» said the officier. «When you are ready to tell me the truth, I will let you out of here. I've got nothing more to say».

«That _is_ the truth!» Sam said. Now he was as furious as Redstone. «And if he doesn't want to believe us, the consequences will fall on that innocent man!»

«That's enough!» Redstone banged his fist against the table. «My patience is really running out! I hope that some more hours of confinement will change your attitude!»

«But we...» Dean started, but the captain had already gone, slamming the door behind him. «Perfect» he said, angrily. «Really perfect. Now, what are we going to do?»

«We must get out of here» Sam muttered as he started pacing. «There must be a way out»

But there wasn't.

The room had two large full-lenght windows overlooking Redstone's office and they were the only windows in the room. The door was locked. They couldn't knock it down without being discovered. There was no escape, and Dean and Sam were forced to stay there all the afternoon.

Hours passed with incredible slowness. They were fed twice, and Redstone came to visit two separate times, as well insisting for them to confess some kind of dirty business he though they were concerned in.

Dean couldn't help himself from being sarcastic: Sam was trying to be as collaborative as possible, but it was difficult, especially because Redstone was trying to make them talk about crimes they never commited.

The situation seemed more disperate as time elapsed. It was nearly eight in the evening, and the two brothers did not recieve another visit from the captain. Dean was fiddling with the remains of their last meal, when Sam called him.

«Dean, come here» Sam said pointing to one of the two windows, that overlooked the police station.

There was a total confusion. There were people arguing in loud voices, others exchanging random sheets of paper, while Redstone sat on a chair, covering his face with his hands, seeming exhausted.

«Something must have happened...» muttered Sam.

«Really? You have eye for it» Dean said ironically, but a little worried.

At that moment, a young woman approached the captain and whispered something in his ear. Redstone looked towards Dean and Sam, with an air of resignation. The woman nodded, and the captain stood up, going to the room where the brothers were kept.

«And now what can he want?» asked Dean, frowning.

«I don't know, but try being a little nicer, or we'll never get out of here» said Sam in a low voice, and his brother snorted.

The captain went in: he had such a pained expression that Sam felt all the rage he had for him vanish.

«I need to talk to you» Redstone started. He was not at ease and kept his eyes down as he fiddled with his hat, moving it from one hand to the other.

«Just tell us» said Sam, sitting in front of him.

«I think... I think I gotta let you go» the officier mumbled, and Dean couldn't help from snorting, half-surprised and half-impatient.

«_Really_?» Dean asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrowns.

Sam gave him a dirty look before continuing talking to Redstone. «What happened?»

«You were right» said the captain. «The young Stonehead left more than six hours ago to go to Everlyne's house and we have not heard from him since. No one want to go checking out the place, because...» he swallowed before he continued. «Last message from him has us concerned».

«Can we listen to it?» Sam asked cautiously.

Redstone nodded. «There's nothing much to listen in reality. Here listen». He pulled out a two-way with a recorder from his pocket, and leaned it on the table. «We had him check in each half-hour, to manage... manage better the...» His voice runned out and he started the recording.

From the radio the brothers heard a male voice.

«Here it's Simon Stonehead, to Ironwood's police station. The situation is quiet, I'm nearing the mansion, I'm approaching to it now... I'm right in front of the house, all the lights are off, except for one...»

His voice was interrupted by a strong and sharp noise, like a sharp crack. Seconds passed and nothing could be heard but the panting breath of Simon, then the noise was heard again.

«It's Simon, the car is crashing!» he cried frantically. «The ground shook, I don't understand what is...»

The rest of Simon's words was covered by a noise, identical to the previous ones. It seemed as if everything, heard on the radio was shaking... a scream was heard, then it went silent.

Redstone looked at the two brother: he was incredibly pale, and when he spoke, his voice was strangely trembling.

«You think... you think you can do something?» he asked, and in his voice there was a note of begging that made Dean, for once, speechless.

«Of course» Sam nodded, but even he looked doubtful.

«I'll set you free» said the captain, looking into the boys' eyes. «And I will pass over all the fake documents question, but you must find out what's happened to Stonehead, and to the other ones. Is it a deal?»

«It's a deal» Dean said, reaching out his hand to shake it with Redstone's.

The captain looked at them for the last time, with a strange look in his eyes, then he stood up and opened the door for them, without saying a word.


End file.
